peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros. Super Show 2
PBG watches more episodes of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show. Synopsis It is Christmas and PBG is playing in his Animal Crossing town. Christmas is a wonderful opportunity for loved ones and a lot of sleep. PBG jumps onto his couch and falls asleep. His phone goes off, and it is the middle of January! PBG wonders why the viewer has been watching him sleep for the past three weeks! PBG can't be bothered getting up, so he watches a cartoon instead! Unlike last time he watched the Super Mario Bros. Super Show, he will watch two episodes this time instead. The first episode is "The Great Gladiator Gig". There is a live action scene, where Mario gets hit in the head with a pipe and screams loudly for no particular reason. PBG does the same thing. Mario thinks he is a bird, so Luigi calls the head doctor. PBG decides not to question it. The cartoon portion begins, and PBG discusses the premise. The enemies tell the Mario Bros their plan. They also stop just because Mario tell them to! PBG points out that he can't tell where Luigi's chin ends and his neck begins! There is an arena battle, which is less interesting than you would imagine it to be. Mario has a sword, and looks to cut off the Tryclyde's head, but walks over them! Mario spins Luigi instead. Then there is an earthquake and the cartoon ends. Back in the live action scene, Mario thinks he is a monkey now, and the doctor has to simply tell him that he is not a bird. PBG takes a moment to thank the doctor. He is a true hero. PBG makes a song telling the doctor to get out of his house now. PBG moves on to the episode "Bad Rap". It is an accurate title. Another guest star enters, provides some silly antics for Mario and Luigi with silly sound effects. Someone knocks on the door. Another PBG enters and waves unenthusiastically. PBG encourages the other PBG to come over. The other PBG starts to freak out. The other PBG soon leaves, and both PBG's wave. The cartoon starts, and both PBG and Peach are afraid that this whole episode is going to be filled with rap lines. PBG discusses the plot. Bowser raps some orders to the people and they give him their money. Two people are immune to the music because they have headphones on. PBG questions how only two people have headphones on and questions the logic as they can respond to Mario, and questions why Mario and gang aren't affected. It all makes perfect sense! Peach gets captured as usual, and Bowser plans a brutal death for her. PBG points out that Mario left Peach into danger while he went to get lunch. Toad becomes useful and saves Peach. They prepare for Bowser's attack, and PBG shows some of the "best" reaction gifs he has ever seen. Their ultimate plan was to trip Bowser over. Back in the live action portion, the army man makes the Mario Bros do exercises that they are hilariously bad at, and then they fall asleep. All episodes of the show are objectively bad, but the later episodes seem to have less money put into them. This episode was really bad. PBG explains that the rap idea was either really bad, or they didn't even try. Some lines either don't rhyme or they wait over 15 seconds to play the rest of the verse. PBG shows an example that took over 32 seconds to show the line! PBG points out how long the episodes are with two intros songs, and ending theme song and a preview to a Legend of Zelda cartoon. This episode also plays the opening theme a third time, and it seems like they didn't have enough content to fill the entire cartoon. PBG raps about the show. Buy PBG's album that doesn't exist! In PBG's sponsor announcement, he complains to the viewer that he has to get up. Trivia * Smiley Man appears in the background behind PBG. This is his first appearance since DerpSims Agents. Category:Reviews Category:Videos